From the Oher Side
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Hyun Myunghwan. Itu adalah namaku. Bodyguard, adalah pekerjaanku. ONESHOT HoMin from papabear perspektif for February HoMin Love Warn : Typo! weird fanfic. HOMIN(Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin) Fanfiction From HoMinShipper to all HoMinShipper in this ffn.


.

.

.

Author **Ela_JungShim** presents

FAN-FICTION

" **From the Other Side"**

 **Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Oneshot

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi

 **Warn** : TYPO's! Cerita nggak jelas maksud dan intinya! PoV yang bergantian tak tentu

This is **HOMIN** Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah **HOMIN**. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

Dan sekali lagi, ini FAN-FICTION. Cerita fiksi(tidak nyata) buatan fans.

From HoMinShipper to all HoMinShipper in the world~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Hyun Myunghwan. Itu adalah namaku. Bodyguard, adalah pekerjaan full time yang kujalani. Dan bukan hanya sekedar bodyguard saja. Aku adalah salah satu dari tim bodyguard yang bekerja di SM Entertainment. Sebuah tempat di Seoul yang menelurkan berbagai pengisi dunia hiburan tanah air.

Bisa dibilang menjadi bodyguard bukanlah perkerjaan yang kucita-citakan dari kecil. Menjadi seorang dokter atau aktor terkenal yang bisa jalan-jalan keliling dunia adalah salah satu contoh impian masa kecilku. Namun impian hanyalah impian semata. Dengan tubuh yang besar dan stamina yang kuat, setelah menjalani wajib militer begitu lulus high school (delapan belas tahun) akhirnya aku mengambil sebuah kursus di berbagai pelatihan yang mengandalkan fisik dan senjata.

Mendapat sertifikasi dari berbagai pelatihan itulah, kedua orang tua menyarankanku untuk mendaftar bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang menyewakan jasa bodyguard. Setelah melalui berbagai test kemampuan dan sertifikasi, akhirnya dimulailah karir awalku sebagai bodyguard.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu dan sudah dua tahun menjalani berbagai situasi dan mengawal berbagai orang, muncullah sebuah poster perekrutan dari sebuah perusahaan terkenal, SM Ent, yang waktu itu akan merekrut dua puluh bodyguard untuk bekerja di bawah naungan perusahaan besar itu.

Dengan iming-iming gaji yang lebih besar dan hanya bertugas mengawal pelaku dunia hiburan, akhirnya aku ikut mendaftar bersama 100 orang lainnya.

Satu bulan proses perekrutan tersebut, dan boleh dibilang aku sungguh berbangga hati karena dari 100 orang, aku termasuk dalam 20 orang yang diterima sebagai pasukan pengawal di SM Ent.

Awalnya tugas yang kujalani begitu random. Tiba-tiba aku dan tim(berlima) bisa dipanggil mendadak untuk mengamankan lokasi sekitar bandara tempat artis terkenal datang, membantu mengawal artis yang masuk dan keluardari gedung SM Ent, dan berbagai macam pekerjaan serabutan lainnya.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika kami dipanggil, dan diberikan sebuah pekerjaan tetap.

"Kami akan menerbitkan satu grup boyband baru bernama DongBangShinKi, dan tugas utama kalian adalah mengawalnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kesan pertamaku melihat grup boyband ini adalah...anak-anak! Yang tertua dan leadermereka hanya berusa 18tahun(usia korea) dan Maknae mereka bahkan baru berusia 16 tahun(usia korea)! Dan dalam usia yang begini muda, mereka sudah akan tampil di dunia hiburan dengan segala tekanannya. Pantas saja meskipun belum tampil, perusahaan sudah menyiapkan satu tim bodyguard untuk mengawal mereka.

Dan kesan kedua yang membuatnya akan melakukan tugasnya dengan sebaik mungkin adalah sikap mereka yang begitu ramah dan penuh hormat. Sudah jarang sekali anak-anak muda dengan sikap yang sopan dan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat.

Tak ia sangka grup boyband yang ia kawal sepanjang waktu ini memiliki karir yang terus menanjak. Pujian dan dukungan terus bergulir pada grup yang beranggotakan lima orang itu.

Namun dibalik semua kesuksesan positif itu, selalu saja ada hal negatif yang mengikuti.

Perhatian seorang Hyun Myunghwan terbagi untuk lima orang di dalam ruang tunggu staff, dan sebuah jus minum lolos dari pemeriksaannya.

"YUNHO HYUNG!"

Mencapai sasarannya dan membuatnya begitu panik ketika Yunho—sang sasaran—terbatuk-batuk keras dan wajahnya mulai membiru. Cairan lengket mengalir keluar dari ujung mulutnya.

Dalam kepanikannya, Myunghwan tak bisa untuk tak memperhatikan bagaimana sang maknae yang biasanya begitu pendiam, tenang dan kalem itu berubah sikap 360derajat.

"PANGGIL AMBULANS BODOH! CEPAT! CEPAT! Oh, Yunho hyung, bertahanlah!"

Menjadi orang dengan suara paling keras dengan beberapa kalimat cacian meluncur dari wajah manis polosnya yang dipenuhi ekspresi panik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Changmin-ah, kau tak pulang?" tanyaku saat melihat maknae grup itu duduk di sofa kamar rawat Yunho sambil memeluk kakinya. Dagunya ia sandarka di lututnya, dengan pandangan tak lepas dari sosok leadernya yang belum sadar namun sudah lepas dari masa kritis. Wajah manis itu terlihat begitu lelah. Ada kantung mata gelap yang mulai terbentuk disana, dan dari merahnya sang bola mata, bisa ditebak betapa seringnya air mata mengalir darisana.

Tanpa menoleh ke arahku, namja paling muda di grup itu menggeleng lemah.

Aku menghela nafas melihat sosoknya yang terlihat begitu rapuh dan lelah, namun tetap saja tak mau beranjak dari sisi Yunho. Kusodorkan kantung plastik berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Makanlah dulu. Kau tak mau kan, nanti ketika Yunho bangun, malah kau yang gantian pingsan. Yunho pasti akan merasa khawatir dan sangat bersalah jika melihat kondisimu." ucapku yang dengan sengaja membawa nama Yunho. Karena aku tahu, meski cerita pertemuan pertama mereka meninggalkan kesan tak menyenangkan, tapi bagi maknae satu ini, Yunho adalah sosok panutannya. Sosok yang darinya lah ia mencari persetujuan dalam setiap tindakannya.

Dan benar saja, begitu aku menyebut nama Yunho, Changmin yang tadinya tak melirik bungkusan yang kubawa, akhirnya mengambilnya dan mulai makan dalam diam.

"Myunghwan hyung.." panggil Changmin padaku.

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana bisa ada yang sampai setega itu pada Yunho hyung?" ucapnya lirih sambil kembali memandang sosok yang masih terbaring itu dengan pandangan sendu. Membuat nafasku tercekat melihat betapa dalam perhatian yang terpancar darinya.

Kupejamkan mata sekejap untuk mengusir semua rasa sentimentalku, dan menepuk pelan kepalanya. "Tak ada yang bisa menebak isi hati manusia, Changmin-ah." ucapku. "Tapi aku tahu kalau Yunho adalah orang yang kuat. Dia pasti akan bisa melewati ini dengan baik."

Dan seolah mengiyakan ucapanku, suara erangan serak terdengar dari sosok yang terbaring itu, dan dalam sekejap mata, Changmin melesat berpindah langsung ke sisi Yunho.

"Hyung? Yunho hyung? Kau dengar aku?"

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka.

"M-Mi-Min—erghhh.."

Melihat air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir di pipi Changmin, aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka untuk memberikan privasi.

"Shhh...jangan banyak bicara dulu Yunho hyung.." adalah kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum pintu ruang rawat itu tertutup sepenuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lika-liku kehidupan bagaikan roda yang berputar. Ada kalanya kau berada di atas, dan menikmati segala kebahagiaan dan kesuksesan yang ada. Namun ada kalanya ketika berada di puncak, kau akan terjatuh begitu saja, dan rasanya akan begitu menyakitkan.

Begitu pula yang terjadi dengan grup yang sudah lima tahunan ini ia kawal. Perpecahan grup. Dimana dari berlima, tiga memutuskan untuk menuntut SM Ent dan keluar dari grup yang sudah membesarkan nama mereka.

Hyun Myunghwan merasa sedih. Sedih karena persahabatan dan persaudaraan lima orang tak berbagi darah yang sudah lima tahun ia saksikan dengan mata kepala sedih, pecah dan berakhir. Dan ia merasa ikut terluka menyaksikan bagaimana dua yang ditinggal mendapatkan akibat buruk dan segala caci maki dari media dan fans yang tadinya mengelu-elukan mereka.

Ia dan timnya di berhentikan untuk mengawal TVXQ. Selama dunia hiburan Korea Selatan gempar dengan berita perpecahan grup besar TVXQ, kedua member yang masih bernaung dalam SM Ent diminta untuk tak tampil di publik, dan tak diperlukan pengawal bagi mereka.

Hey, tapi lima tahun mengawal mereka di Korea dan bahkan juga ikut ke Jepang bersama mereka jelas tak mungkin kalau ia tak memiliki rasa protektif serta kagum pada mereka. Jadi ketika satu setengah tahun berlalu dan ia beserta tim kembali di panggil untuk mengawal TVXQ sebagai duo, ia tak menahan diri untuk tak berseru senang. Dan ia tak sendiri, 4orang tim-nya pun ikut bergembira mendengar kabar membahagiakan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Berbeda_.

Hyun Myunghwan benar-benar merasakan perbedaan interaksi antara dua orang itu. Jika tadinya Yunho akan berceloteh riang dengan member lain, sementara Changmin akan berdiam cantik dengan game di ponselnya, sekarang semuanya berbeda.

Dengan hanya ada dua member, Yunho seolah benar-benar tak bisa menjauh sedikitpun dari Changmin. Dulu, Yunho akan bercakap-cakap dengan member lainnya satu per satu, sebelum ia akan mendekati Changmin, dan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk duduk berbincang berdua. Tapi sekarang begitu ada waktu senggang, pandangan matanya akan langsung mencari keberadaan Changmin. Begitu dapat, dengan cepat ia akan menghampiri Changmin dan mengobrol berdua dengan suara pelan.

Tak jarang ia mendapati Changmin yang tertawa riang mendengar perkataan Yunho, dan tangannya secara refleks memukul pelan lengan Yunho tempatnya menyandar.

Tak hanya Yunho, Changmin sendiri juga kini agak berubah. Jika dulu ia terkesan cuek dan pendiam, sekarang suaranya begitu sering terdengar, menyaingi Yunho. Selain itu, dibandingkan dengan manajer dan bodyguard, sekarang ia benar-benar memperhatikan setiap kebutuhan Yunho. Setiap kali ada staff yang datang menghampiri mereka dengan membawa minuman, Changmin dengan sigap akan langsung menerima kedua minuman yang disodorkan. Mencobanya sedikit, sebelum ia memberikannya kepada Yunho yang tersenyum penuh terima kasih padanya.

Moment yang membuat seorang Hyun Myunghwan menyadari benar-benar kalau dua orang itu diciptakan untuk satu sama lain adalah ketika di backstage.

Di waktu konser tengah menayangkan VCR dan keduanya harus cepat-cepat berganti baju, Changmin hanya perlu berucap "Hyung," dan Yunho sudah langsung menyodorkan handuk yang memang saat itu tengah dibutuhkan Changmin untuk mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran. Sedangkan Yunho membalas dengan memangil "Min," , dan Changmin sudah siap menyodorkan botol minuman pada Yunho—yang langsung diteguk sampai habis oleh Yunho yang kehausan.

Kedekatan hubungan keduanya sudah begitu sangat natural, seolah mereka berdua memang sudah bersama puluhan tahun. Saling mengerti satu sama lain tanpa perlu kata-kata terucap. Yunho yang bisa begitu menuruti segala keinginan Changmin—hey, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau tagihan CreditCard milik Changmin itu setiap bulan masuk ke dalam pengeluaran Yunho—dan mendengarkan semua omelan-omelan kecil Changmin yang tak ada habisnya, serta menghandle kelakuan usil partenrnya itu. Serta dengan penuh perhatian bisa mengalihkan rasa nervous dan tidak percaya diri Changmin dengan cara mengeluarkan canda dan bertingkah bodoh.

Sedangkan Changmin sendiri, bisa begitu sabar dan telaten menghadapi sikap Yunho yang begitu cuek dan tak acuh serta pelupa. Tanpa perlu ada yang menyuruh, ia akan memperhatikan baik-baik segala kebutuhan Yunho dari hal yang besar sampai ke hal-hal yang remeh namun dibutuhkan—meskipun di iringi dengan omelan kecilnya. Selain itu, dengan sikapnya yang begitu sensitif dan perasa, ia bisa mengerti dengan pasti ketika mood Yunho memburuk dan langsung menuruti semua mau Yunho tanpa bantahan.

Bagi Hyun Myunghwan, melihat Yunho dan Changmin itu bagaikan melihat potongan puzzle yang saling melengkapi dalam kelebihan dan kekurangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namun menjadi bodyguard yang hampir selalu ada di sekitar keduanya mengajarkan Myunghwan kalau dua orang yang berusia matang yang menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar partner kerja itu terkadang bisa bersikap sangat konyol dan tak tahu malu dalam menggoda satu sama lain.

Jika Yunho setiap waktu akan selalu memuja-muji Changmin dan setiap pembicaraanya tak pernah jauh-jauh dari membicarakan Changmin, maka Changmin selalu membuktikannya dengan tindakan.

Changmin dengan kyuline-nya menampilkan _'Ichigo'_ dalam acara SMTown. Dan yang paling gila adalah ketika Changmin dengan semangat mengusulkan kyuline untuk tampil sebagai Boy's Day dengan membawakan lagu _'Something'_. Berlenggak-lenggok dengan begitu nakalnya di atas panggung, yang langsung dibalas oleh Yunho ketika dalam wawancara yang membahas Boy's Day. Jung Yunho, tanpa ada yang menanyakan pendapatnya, langsung berucap begitu saja kalau dalam Boy's Day itu baginya Changmin adalah yang tercantik.

 _What the hell._

Dan yang paling membuat Myunghwan nyaris trauma mata adalah ketika di acara SMTown, saat ia masuk begitu saja ke kamar ganti TVXQ, ia memergoki Yunho yang tengah duduk di sofa, dengan Changmin/Jangmi tengah duduk dalam pangkuannya, melingkarkan tangan di leher Yunho sambil keduanya berbagi kecupan-kecupan kecil namun dalam.

Pemandangan yang membuatnya agak trauma, sekaligus memberikan bukti konkrit tentang hubungan sebenarnya antara Yunho dan Changmin—yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum seluruh staff dan artis SM Ent.

Ya, hubungan seorang Jung Yunho dengan Shim Changmin adalah top secret yang sudah diketahui oleh semua staff dan artis SM Ent. Namun meskipun semua orang dalam lingkup SM mengetahui hal itu, rahasia itu benar-benar terjaga dengan ketat hingga tak ada sedikitpun berita mengenai hal itu bocor keluar. Tentu saja, ini rahasia mengenai TVXQ, boyband yang memberikan keuntungan paling besar bagi SM Ent, baik dalam pasar Korea, Jepang(terutama) dan overseas. Yang secara tak langsung membuat Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin benar-benar terlindungi dan tak tersentuh oleh berita-berita miring.

Apalagi tanpa banyak orang tahu, seorang Jung Yunho menanam saham yang tidak kecil di SM Ent. Makin tak mungkin lah bagi staff SM untuk menyebarkan fakta hubungan keduanya. Selain itu, meskipun dengan status yang begitu tinggi dan terkenal, Yunho dan Changmin begitu sopan, ramah dan baik kepada semua staff, hingga loyalitas yang tinggi terbentuk dalam tim solid mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(2015 / 05 / 29)**

"Hyung, kapan kita akan sampai ke bandara?"

Aku hanya memutar mata ketika mendapati Yunho kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Lima belas menit lagi kita sampai." sahut manajer yang posisinya duduk di samping Yunho. Dan benar dugaanku, Yunho langsung menempelkan teleponnya ke telinga, dan—

"Changminnie, lima belas menit lagi kita akan bertemu!" seru Yunho keras begitu sambungan teleponnya di terima oleh orang yang disana.

Aku, rekanku dan manajer hyung saling berpandangan, sebelum kami semua memutar mata bersama-sama. Baru dua minggu Yunho dan Changmin tak bertemu, dan bisa kita lihat bagaimana tidak sabarnya Yunho untuk bertemu langsung dengan Changmin. Alasan mereka tak bertemu? Karena sedang tidak ada kegiatan grup, dan masing-masing sibuk dengan drama masing-masing. Yunho dengan I Order You, dan Changmin dengan Scholar Who Walks the Night.

Dan selama lima belas menit terakhir perjalanan ke bandara, mobil mereka dipenuhi dengan suara percakapan Yunho dengan Changmin.

"Kita sampai." ucap sang sopir yang langsung disambut dengan seruan semangat dari Yunho.

Turun dari van, bisa kulihat kalau mobil yang membawa Changmin juga sudah datang. Yunho langsung turun dengan semangat, dan tatapannya tak lepas dari mobil yang terbuka itu. Yang pertama keluar adalah satu rekan bodguard, disusul oleh manajernya Changmin, dan akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Yunho. Changmin.

Dari sudut mataku, bisa kulihat Yunho merapikan bajunya sebelum kami semua menghampiri satu sama lain. Semuanya tak bisa menahan senyum ketika Yunho mencapai Changmin, namja itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Changmin.

"Changmin-ah, bogoshippo~" bisiknya begitu sudah berada di samping Changmin.

"Yah! Kita di depan umum, pabbo!" balas Changmin ketus meskipun bisa kulihat jelas kalau raut wajah dengan senyum sumringahnya menunjukkan kalau ia juga sebenarnya senang karena bisa berjumpa lagi dengan Yunho.

Dan aku hanya bisa tertawa ketika melihat Changmin memakai kacamata-nya—menyembunyikan pandangan bahagianya dari mata-mata tajam paparazi dan fans yang menunggu mereka di airport.

Setelah itu tak mengherankan kalau di dalam kursi pesawat—mereka beruda berada di kursi tepat di depanku—keduanya duduk berdempetan dengan pundak yang saling menyentuh satu sama lain. Mengobrol dengan suara pelan, sampai akhirnya aku mengalihkan pandangan ketika kepala Changmin menyender manja di bahu Yunho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jung Haechang, dan nyonya baru Jung Haechang—Jang Juhee, selama kita di Bangkok, pakailah kamar VIP-ku."

Aku menoleh dan menatap heran pada Changmin yang barusan mengeluarkan pernyataan itu. Kami semua baru saja tiba di Dusit hotel, Bangkok dan manajer tengah membagi-bagikan kunci kamar bagi staff coordi, stylist, bodyguard, dancer, manajer dan tentu saja duo bintang itu. Namun ketika kami semua sudah mendapatkan kunci kamar masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja pemuda tinggi itu berkata seperti itu.

"Changmin-sshi?" tanya Jang Juhee, dancer wanita yang baru saja menikah dengan dancer lelaki mereka, Jung Haechang.

"Kalian baru saja menikah, dan tak bisa bulan madu karena harus mengikuti jadwal TVXQ. Jadi sebagai permintaan maaf dari kami, selama kita di bangkok, kalian pakai saja kamarku. Kamarku di president suit itu memiliki fasilitas mewah dan pemandangannya sangat indah. Anggap saja selama di Bangkok ini kalian tengah berbulan madu dan manjakan diri kalian, Ok?"

"T-tapi nanti Changmin-sshi tidur dimana?"

"Changmin akan tidur dikamarku." sahut Yunho yang langsung mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Changmin.

Aku beserta semua staff yang ada saling berpandangan, sebelum saling menggelengkan kepala dengan lelah.

"Oke, terima kasih Changmin-sshi, kami akan mengikuti jejak kalian berdua dan menikmati bulan madu di kamar VIP." sahut Haechang yang mengambil keycard dari tangan Changmin dan berjalan pergi diikuti oleh semua staff yang lain.

Dan aku hanya bisa menahan tawa ketika mendengar Changmin tergagap, "Y—yah, ap—apa maksudmu Haechang?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, sebelum pulang aku mau mampir ke tempat Siwon dulu." ucap Yunho ketika ia sudah selesai menjalani tes masuk wajib militer di pertengahan bulan Juni.

"Ke tempat Siwon? Mau apa?"

"Ada sedikit urusan dengannya." ucap Yunho misterius.

Dan ketika sampai di rumah pribadi Siwon, tanpa basa-basi Yunho langsung mengatakan apa tujuannya.

"Siwon ah, bantu aku. Mendaftarlah wajib militer November nanti di bagian unit kepolisian."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu Yunho-ah? Aku belum ada jadwal wajib militer, karena tahun ini sudah ada duo HaeHyuk yang akan wajib militer."

"Tidak, tidak. Meskipun aku sangat dekat dengan Donghae ku tidak bisa mempercayakan Changmin padanya. Dalam anggota SuJu, hanya Teukie hyung dan kau saja yang bisa kupercaya bisa menjaga Changmin. Teukie hyung sudah selesai wajib militer, karena itu, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku. Mendaftarlah wajib militer untuk November ini. Tolonglah."

"T-tapi Yunho-ah, bagaimana dengan jadwalku? Selain itu, jika mendadak begini, pasti pihak manajemen juga akan menolaknya."

"Drama-mu kan sudah selesai Siwon-ah. Dan kalau soal ijin manajemen, serahkan itu padaku. Yang paling penting kau mau dulu untuk menjalani wajib militer tahun ini." tegas Yunho.

Aku menatap kasihan pada Siwon yang terlihat begitu bingung. Bagaimana tak bingung, jika tiba-tiba saja teman dekatmu datang dan memintamu untuk wajib militer begitu saja. Alasannya? Demi menjaga kekasihnya.

Ingin menolak begitu saja, tapi tak tega. Mengeluarkan berbagai alasan, sudah siap dibantah dengan jawaban yang tegas dan pasti. Seperti makan buah simalakama.

"Siwon ah, tolonglah. Kau tahu bagaimana Changmin. Dia memaksa ingin ikut wajib militer tahun ini, dan aku tak bisa menjaganya karena kami berbeda divisi. Jika tak ada orang dekat yang mendampinginya, aku takut dia akan tertekan. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Changmin jika berada di tengah keramaian tanpa ada orang yang dekat dengannya. Tolonglah Siwon-ah.."

Aku benar-benar merasa kasihan dengan Siwon. Jika berada dalam posisinya, dan mendengar penjelasan Yunho, mana mungkin ia sanggup menolak permohonan temannya sendiri?

"Ah, baiklah Yunho-yah." ucap Siwon kalah. "Aku sendiri juga mengenal Changmin dan menyayanginya seperti adik sendiri. Tapi harus kau yang berbicara dengan pihak manajemen dan pada Teukie hyung."

Yunho tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya ini.

"Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu, Siwon-ah. _By the way_ , aku mau membelikan jam tangan baru untuk Changmin sebagai hadiah untuknya nanti ketika lolos ujian wajib militer. Apa kau juga mau, Siwon-ah?"

Serius, kali ini aku benar-benar merasa amat sangat kasihan pada Siwon. Tak sadar sama sekali kalau ia benar-benar dimanfaatkan oleh Yunho. Menjadi babysitter Changmin selama hampir dua tahun ketika wamil, dan juga menjadi tameng bagi Yunho untuk memanjakan Changmin dengan membelikannya jam baru tanpa mencuri perhatian publik.

Poor Siwon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Myunghwan hyung, besok aku sudah akan mulai pelatihan wajib militer. Selama aku jauh, tolong gantikan aku menjaga Changmin, oke?"

Itu adalah kalimat perpisahan Yunho padaku sebelum ia berangkat wamil. Kupikir tadinya itu hanya kalimat basa-basi saja. Namun ternyata aku salah.

Di malam halloween, entah dapat info darimana, Yunho meneleponnya dan langsung mengingatkan untuk membawakan jaket tebal untuk Changmin.

"Myunghwan hyung, suhu di Seoul akhir oktober benar-benar dingin, dan Changminnie akan berparade setengah telanjang sebagai Ace! Pokoknya hyung harus membawakan Changmin jaket yang tebal, dan setiap Changmin kedinginan, pakaikan dia jaket dan berikan minuman hangat."

Dan jadilah, di pesta halloween yang di adakan oleh SM Ent, ia membuntuti Changmin kemanapun, sambil membawa jaket dan termos berisikan minuman hangat. Dan setiap lima belas menit sekali, Yunho akan meneleponnya dan menanyakan keadaan Changmin. Dasar hyung yang posesif dan over protektif.

Dan ia akhirnya bisa bernafas lega ketika November datang dan Changmin memasuki wajib militernya.

Sedikit tersedak ketika mengantar Changmin ke tempat pelatihan wajib militer, dan saat melihat Siwon, ia tengah mendapat telepon dari seseorang yang kuduga pasti adalah Yunho—yang menyuruhya untuk selalu mendampingi Changmin dan jangan sampai Changmin lepas dari pandangannya dan bersedih hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

Annyeeeonggg~!

#HappyBirthdayChangmin

Tamat juga fanfic oneshot yang nggak jelas inti dan tujuan ceritanya.

Ini fanfiction yang mencampurkan cerita fiksi karangan Ela sendiri, di tambah sedikit fakta-fakta kecil soal TVXQ. Idenya tercipta waktu kumpul HMS kemaren, sambil sedikit-sedikit dapat info dari teman-teman sesama HMS~

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya~

Salam, HoMin Shipper HardCore


End file.
